Uchi-Haru-Yaoi Back To Normal
by yayangsasukun
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto selalu bersama sampai semua menggira mereka berdua adalah... Yaoi hubungan yang sangat menyimpang dan melawan garis yang di tentukan tapi.. Kedua remaja ini hanya berteman biasa hanya saja banyak yang berpikir negatif tentang mereka berdua...
1. Chapter 01 Yaoi

Title : Uchi-Haru-Yaoi Back To Normal

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : Drama, Romance And School

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T (mungkin)

Warning : Ancur banget.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

Chapter 01

(Yaoi)

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Ada yang bilang memiliki teman yang baik itu adalah keberuntungan dalam hidup. Menurutku itu benar contohnya aku yang memiliki teman sejak kecil, kami berteman sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak ia yang pertama menjadi temanku sampai sekarang.

Tapi hal yang aneh terjadi saat awal SMA, ada gosip yang beredar dan hingga sampai ke telingaku, aku dan temanku yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki selalu di cap sebagai... Yaoi bicara soal yaoi adalah hubungan antar laki-laki dengan laki-laki tapi aku anggap semua itu hanya hal sepele mungkin akan menghilang secara sendirinya tapi semua yang aku perkirakan salah malah menjadi-jadi... Apa lagi saat kejadian di kelas kemaren Naruto terpeleset entah karena apa dan buruknya aku terkena kesialan yamg amat menjijikan yaitu ciuman...

"Teme!" itu dia yang aku bicarakan datang... Hnn aku sering diam di kelas dan tidak ada siapapun di kelas mungkin mereka takut gara-gara gosip itu.

"Teme sepulang sekolah kita main ps lagi ok?" ia bertanya sangat serius dan aku hanya membalas dengan tatapan bosan ke arah temanku ini, memang dia bernama Naruto tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya dobe, ya panggilan ini sudah kami pakai sejak TK jadi sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami.

"Hnn.. apa tidak ada hal lain selain game di dalam kepalamu itu dobe? Tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak ada teme" jawabnya dengan nada polos juga sambil mengaruk kepala seperti orang bodoh yang sedang binggung.

Aku beranjak dari bangku yang tadinya aku duduki lalu berjalan keluar kelas dan seperti bisa si bodoh temanku ini mengikuti aku seperti ekorku saja.

Saat aku menyusuri koridor kelas banyak yang melirik secara diam-diam tapi aku anggap saja mereka hanya parasit, tapi jauh di hadapanku terlihat kakak kelas yang paling populer di sekolah ini dia adalah Sasori banyak murid prempuan yang memamggil namanya seperti orang yang sedang bertemu arti top...

"Enaknya jadi Sasori" gumam dobe terdengar lesu tapi aku pikir benar juga katanya.

"Hnn.." gumamku menjawab gumam dobe

Aku dan dobe melewati Sasori juga fansnya seakan acuh tak peduli dengan hal yang mungkin akan membuat seseorang iri. "Sasuke?" sapa Sasori sambil menahan bahuku agar aku menghentikan langkah dan fans Sasori menatapku seakan risih.

"Sasori jangan dekat denganya dia itu..." salah satu fans Sasori melarang agar ia menjauhiku... Hnn aku tau yang akan dia katakan walau menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Yaoikan?" Tanya Sasori kepada fansnya yang langsung menunduk. "Itu hanya gosip kalian jangan langsung percaya.." ucapan Sasori membuatku mengerutkan keningku pikirku apa dia membelaiku?

Aku sekilas melirik dobe yang saat ini sedang berbinar menatap Sasori seakan kagum. "Hnn.. Kau kenapa dobe?" Ucapku mencoba menyadarkannya dari binar bodohnya itu.

Dobe terus menatap Sasori, sementara para fans Sasori menatap horror ke arah si dobe sampai ia merinding disco seakan ngeri dengan tatap horror para fans Sasori.

Aku meninggalkan mereka dan Sasori terus memanggilku tapi aku anggap ia seperti anjing yang melolong tak jelas. Semua berjalan seperti hari-hari biasanya, selalu ada tatap risih bahkan jijik ketika melihat ke arahku..

"Wow imutnya" aku seakan mendengar ada yang berbicara hal bodoh ketika aku melihat ke arah asal suara yang aku dengar para, murid laki-laki sedang mengekor murid baru yang langsung populer di kalangan laki-laki maniak..

Mendekat ke arahku sambil menujukkan senyum yang ramah tapi para fansnya seakan tak suka. "Sakura ayo kita ke kantin" ucap para fansnya seakan bersamaan kompak sekali tapi yang bernama Sakura itu menolak ajakkan fansnya.

"Kau Sasuke kan?" Tanyanya ramah di iringi para fans yang tersenyum aneh. "Dasar pencinta sejenis!" Ejek mereka padaku lalu Sakura menatap penuh benci ke arah fansnya. "Diamm!" Bentaknya para fans Sakura terkejut. Aku hanya bisa diam tak bicara lalu meninggalkan mereka yang sedang mendapatkan ceramah dari yang mereka kagumi...

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

\-- Sakura Pov --

"Hah! dia pergi?" Gumamku dalam hati. Padahal aku bertanya dia malah pergi, aku terus melihatnya pergi dan banyak murid melihatnya seakan jijik padanya karena dia itu yaoi. Entah benar atau tidak aku hanya mendengar dari para murid juga fansku..

"Hahaha... Dasar pencinta sejenis sangat menjijikan, Sakura kau bepikir hal yang sama dengan kami kan?" beberapa fansku bertanya padaku tapi aku tidak mempedulikannya malah aku berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang entah sekarang ia berada di mana.

Setiap koridor sekolah aku telusuri dari yang ramai sampai yang biasanya sepi tapi aku tidak melihatnya di mana pun, tapi saat aku berbalik... Dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan tatapan yang sangat serius seakan onyx hitam, yang terpancar dari kedua matanya membuatku terdiam..

"Sasuke?" Gumamku.

"Hnn..." Jawabnya seakan malas.

"Boleh aku jadi temanmu?" Tanyaku padanya tapi dia mengerutkan kening dan menjawab. "Aku sudah memiliki teman" aku terus menatapnya intens "kau kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Ucapnya tapi aku terus menatapnya, dalam pikirku dia mirip tokoh utama dalam cerita yaoi yang sering aku baca ia tak membutuhkan siapapun hanya pasangannya yang ia butuhkan.

"Apa karena aku ini prempuan jadi kau tak menerimaku sebagai teman" tanyaku yang ingin tau apa reaksinya atau jawabnya.

"Cih pertanyaan apa itu tidak ada hubungannya kau prempuan atau bukan aku hanya malas" jawabnya dan kejutannya ternyataan dia itu yaoi kata malas sebagai alasannya.

"Hmm malas tidak masuk akal" gumamku

"Teme?!' Aku berbalik karena mendengar suara seseorang memanggil dengan kata teme... Ternyata si pirang yang di gosipkan pacar yaoi, Sasuke.

"Kau susah sekali di cari teme" ucap si pirang

"Hnn.. Untuk apa kau mencariku dobe" jawab Sasuke yang terlihat santai.

"Sasori mengajak kita masuk club musiknya" ucap si pirang lalu Sasuke berjalan sambil menepuk bahu si pirang kelihatannya ia mau. "Teme dia siapa?" Tanya si pirang dan ia sambil menujukku, Sasuke hanya mengakat kedua bahu.. Seakan tak mengenalku akhirnya Sasuke dan si pirang pergi meninggalkan aku yang hanya bisa melihat mereka pergi... "Heh aku tak di anggap..." Gumamku sambil tertunduk lemas.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 02

(Naruto)


	2. Chapter 02 Naruto

Title : Uchi-Haru-Yaoi Back To Normal

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : Drama, Romance And School

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T (mungkin)

Warning : Ancur banget.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

Chapter 02

(Naruto)

\-- Sasori Pov --

Aku hanya bisa memainkan gitarku menikmati semua nada, yang tercipta tapi aku merasa puas hari ini karena aku telah menemukan vocalis yang cocok dengan Club musik yang aku bentuk tahun lalu.

"Hnn.. Dobe apa kau yakin bisa bernyayi?" Tanya yang bernama Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Aku mau coba teme, karena kata, Senpai suaraku bagus cocok jadi vokalisnya.." Jawab Naruto sedangkan aku sedang menyetel gitarku sambil memperhatikan mereka bedua.

"Cih! Kau mudah luluh dengan pujian seseorang dobe." Protes Sasuke dan Naruto hanya tertunduk lemas sepertinya semangatnya goyah.

"Sasuke kau bisa bermain alat musik apa?" Tanyaku tapi Sasuke hanya diam menatapku.

"Kalau kau mau pakai saja semua alat musikku." ucapkku lagi tapi Sasuke tetap diam

"Tesh!!! Teshh!!! Aku akan bernyayi lagu? yang pernah aku dengar!!!!" Suara lantang Naruto membuatku semakin bersemangat dan Sasuke hanya diam menatap bosan, yang kini di tujukan kepada Naruto yang kelihatan tidak sabar untuk menyayikan lagu kesukaannya.

Greengg~

"Kau sudah siap Naruto jika apa perlu pemanasan nada suara?" Tanyaku tapi Naruto menolah dia memberiku nama band yang Naruto tau lalu aku mengaguk.

"Hitori ja nai!"

"Aku tak sendirian!"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan saat aku melirik Sasuke sepertinya dia tertarik.

"123!" Ucapku lantang di iringi suara gitarku yang semakin nyaring.

Naruto menejamkan mata kelihatanya dia gugup tapi tiba-tiba dia tersenyum puas lalu bernyayi seakan ingin meluapkan semua bebannya.

"Hitori ja nai!" bokura tsunagatteru karaAsu e to fumidashitaku natta ndaSorezore no yume no iro wo tsunai deKono sora ni azayaka na niji wo kakeyou!Kore to itte torie mo naiRettou kan to aruite jishin datte nai"Tte yuuka sore de tanoshii no? " tteKimi wa waratte boku wo oikoshiteku… Kokoro no naka de hito ni naru to Flash back! Nara shinkuro sasete Mash up!Kimi to nara dekasou sa Right now! Ready set go!!"Hitori ja nai" tte omoeta toki karaKanaerare sou na ki ga shita ndaKawaranai itsumo no egaono mama deKimi wa boku no te wo tsukan de arukidasu yoJibun datte shinjirare nai kuraiKitai kan de motto mirai ga mitai"Tte yuuka kore maji yabakunai?" tteBoku wa waratte kimi to aruiteru…Ima tokihanate mugen no kanouseiJibun de tojikomeru no waNo way! Go wa kokoro ga shimesu hou e! Ready set go!! "Futari nara" fukanou nante nai saSou omoeta no wa kimi gaita karaBoku ni nai tsuyosa to kimiga motte naiChikara wo kasanete tobitatsu yo…"Hitori ja nai" tte omoeta toki karaKanae rare sou na ki ga shita ndaKawara nai itsumo no egao no mama deKimi wa boku no te wo tsukan de arukidasu yo"Futari nara" fukanou nante nai saSou omoeta no wa kimi gaita karaBoku ni nai tsuyosa to kimiga motte naiChikara wo kasanete tobitatsu yo…Tachidomaru na Don't stop!Soba ni iru kara Don't cry!Kimi wa mou hito ja nai!Everything's gonna be alright!! Susumidase kon Go now! Futari dattara No doubt!Kimi wa mou hito ja nai!Everything's gonna be alright!

"Aku tak sendirian!" karena hati kita terhubung Itulah yang membuatku terus melangkah menuju esok... Mari menghubungkan semua warna dalam mimpi kita dan mari membuat pelangi bersinar di langit itu! Berkata hal ini tiada artinya"Aku tak punya semangat dan tak percaya diri"" lalu apa yang lucu tentang hal itu" jawabmu. Kau tersenyum dan kemudian melewatiku, jika di dalam hatiku merasa kesepian. FLASHBACK! Aku akan bersatu denganmu. MASH UP! Kita pasti bisa jika bersama RIGHT NOW! Ready set go!!"Aku tak sendirian" karena saat itu aku mengerti! Bahwa segala hal yang ada itu terasa mungkin.. Bersama dengan senyumanmu yang selalu tak berubah kau memegang tanganku kemudian kita pun melangkah. Aku masih belum percaya kepada diri sendiri,

hanya ada harapan untuk terus maju menuju esok"Bukankah hal itu sedikit berbahaya"aku tersenyum dan berjalan bersama denganmuSekarang bukalah kemungkinan yang tak terbatas itu. Jangan mengurung dirimu sendiri. NO WAY! Mari menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh hatimu. Ready set go! Jika kita bersama, tidak ada yang tak mungkin, aku merasa seperti itu karena kau ada di sana kau memberikanku kekuatan yang tak kumiliki dengan kekuatan kita yang bersatu, kita pun berangkat"Aku tak sendirian" karena saat itu aku mengerti. Bahwa segala hal yang ada itu terasa mungkin. Bersama dengan senyumanmu yang selalu tak berubahKau memegang tanganku kemudian kita pun melangkah. Jika kita bersama, tidak ada yang tak mungkinAku merasa seperti itu karena kau ada di sana. kau memberikanku kekuatan yang tak kumiliki dengan kekuatan kita yang bersatu, kita pun berangkatJangan berdiam diri DON'T STOP! Karena aku ada disisimu DON'T CRY! Kau tidak lagi sendirian EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT! Teruslah maju GO NOW! Karena kita bersama NO DOUBT! Kau tidak lagi sendirian EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT!

Greeeeng~~~

"Hnn.. Lumaya dobe." Gumam Sasuke, aku tersenyum lebih puas lagi aku harap Sasuke mau mencoba.

"Hahhh... Napasku hampir putus. Hehe terima kasih teme, sekarang giliranmu!" Jawab Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam tapi dia mulai melangkah menghampiri kami berdua. "Bernyayilah sepuasmu Sasuke tenang suara kita tak akan terdengar sampai luar" ucapku.

"Hnn.. Aku pijam gitarmu." Ucap Sasuke dan aku memberikan gitar, sementara Naruto terkapar di tempat duduk yang memang aku sediakan.

"Huaaahhh lelah!" rengek Naruto

Greeng...

"Aku hanya bisa bermain gitar." Gumam Sasuke santai, aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku Istirahat dulu" gumam Naruto yang terlihat ke lelahan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang bernyayi?" Aku, Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu ternyata Sakura aku kira dia tidak mau menerima undanganku dulu.

"Hnn..."

"Dia?"

"Kalian kenal Sakura?" Tanyaku ke dua orang sahabat yang selalu di cap sebagai yaoi.

"Oo... Jadi namanya Sakura." Gumam Naruto lalu Sakura mendekat kearahku lalu berbisik. "Kalau ada mereka berdua aku akan terima tawaranmu senpai"

Aku mengaguk mengerti saat Sakura mengambil micnya dan berdiri di sebelah Sasuke, hal aneh terlihat jelas Sasuke tidak suka dengan Sakura?

"Sasuke aku pinjam gitarmu ya?" Tanya Sakura lalu Ssuke memberikan gitarnya Saat Sakura bernyayi. Sasuke menikmati lagu yang Sakura nyayikkan sementara Naruto mengaga lebar. Kelihatnya Sakura akan menjadi vocal Club musik ini.

\-- Sasori Pov End --

Arigatou tte tsutaetakute anata o mitsumeru kedoTsunagareta migite wa dare yori mo yasashikuHora kono koe o uketometeru.

Aku ingin menyampaikan "terima kasih" padamu namun ketika aku menatapmu, tangan kananmu menggenggam lembut tanganku lebih dari siapapunHei, dengarkanlah suara ini.

Mabushii asa ni nigawaraishite sa anata ga mado o akeruMaikonda mirai ga hajimari o oshieteMata itsumo no machi e dekakeru yo.

Dengan senyuman pahit, kau membuka jendela dipagi yang menyilaukanMasa depan yang telah tiba itu mengajarkanku tentang sebuah permulaanDan sekali lagi kau pergi ke kota seperti biasanya.

Dekoboko na mama tsumiagete kita futari no awai hibi waKoboreta hikari o daiji ni atsumeteIma kagayaite iru nda.

Hari-hari kebersamaan kita sewaktu dulu pun datang secara tak terduga Cahaya yang meluap itu terkumpul menjadi sesuatu yang berhargaDan saat ini telah bersinar.

Anata no yume ga itsu kara ka futari no yume ni kawatte itaKyou datteitsuka taisetsu na omoideAozora mo nakizora mo harewataru youni.

Entah sejak kapan "mimpimu" berubah menjadi "mimpi kita"Hari ini, bahkan suatu hari nanti...Langit biru maupun langit yang menangis...Kenangan berharga itu seperti bersinar kembali.

Arigatou tte tsutaetakute anata o mitsumeru kedoTsunagareta migite ga massugu na omoi oBukiyou ni tsutaete iru.

Aku ingin menyampaikan "terima kasih" padamu. Namun ketika aku menatapmu, tangan kananmu yang menggenggamku dengancanggung itu seakan memberitahuku tentang perasaan yang tulus.

Itsu made mo tada itsu made mo anata to warattetai karaShinjita kono michi o tashikamete iru no niIma yukkuri to aruite ikou.

Aku memastikan jalan yang telah kupercaya iniKarena selamanya, aku hanya ingin tersenyum bersamamu selamanya saat ini, ayo berjalan dengan perlahan.

Kenkashita hi mo nakiatta hi mo sorezore iro sakaseteMasshiro na kokoro ni egakareta mirai oMada kakitashite iku nda.

Hari ketika kita bertengkar, hari ketika kita menangis...Masing-masing hari itu akan bermekaran dengan berwarna-warniAku masih menambahkan warna pada masa depan yang terlukis dalam hatiku yang murni...

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 03

(Kasar)


	3. Chapter 03 Kasar

Title : Uchi-Haru-Yaoi Back To Normal

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : Drama, Romance And School

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T (mungkin)

Warning : Ancur banget.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

Chapter 03

(Kasar)

\-- Sasuke Pov --

"Latihan di Club sampai sini saja, Sakura kau sangat luar biasa tidak salah aku mengundangmu" ucap Sasori membuatku semakin muak! "Hnn.. Aku pergi dulu." Gumamku entah mereka dengar atau tidak aku tidak peduli.

"Teme kau mau kemana?!" Aku tidak mempedulikan panggilan dobe. Langsung aku membanting pintu menutup kasar pintu Club bodoh ini.

"Sasuke?!" Aku berbalik saat melangkah meninggalkan Club bodoh.

"Hnn.. Kau lagi? Ada apa aku tidak jadi masuk Club itu karena kau!" Ucapku yang memang aku, buat kasar agar ia tau aku tidak suka si rambut pink aneh ini.

"Hah! Apa kau sedang marah padaku?" Tanyanya. Cih! Kenapa dia bertanya sesuatu yang sudah jelas aku perlihatkan?

"Aku akan mengajarimu bernyanyi pasti kau tidak bisa bernyanyikan?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada suara seakan manja.

"Hnn? Apa kau katakan?! Tadi aku tidak bisa bernyanyi?" Tanyaku dengan nada, yang tegas tapi dia tetap bersikap biasa saja apa si pink ini tidak punya rasa takut?

"Waw kau mengerikan... Yaoi~" Ejeknya

"Cih! Aku bukan yaoi" Protesku saat aku lirik di sekitarku ada beberapa Siswa juga Siswi yang melihat ke arah kami berdua.

Aku berbalik lalu meninggalkan si pink aneh itu yang tadinya mengejekku, tidak bisa bernyanyi di tambah yaoi kata-kata yang paling aku benci.

"Tunggu Sasuke?!" aku rasa dia mengikutiku entah kenapa dan untuk apa dia seperti ini tapi biarkan saja, apa maunya jika nanti juga dia akan menyesal mengekorku terus.

"Sha.. Laa.. Laa laaa..." Dia bersenandung seperti orang bodoh dan mengikutiku kemana pun apa perlu aku membuatnya takut padaku?

"Yaoi... Yaoi.. Ohh yaoi di depan mataku terlihat jelas seorang. Yaoi~" Sial apa dia mengejekku?

"Mencintai si pirang yang sangat aneh, yang mempunyai kumis kucing hihi.. Aneehhh!!!"

"Diam kau! Bentakku Saat menghentikan langkah.

Duhhkhh..

"Aduuh... Sasuke kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba? Sakit kau buat hidungku, nanti masuk kedalam!" Protesnya lalu aku berbalik dan menatapnya tegas!

"KENAPA KAU BAWA-BAWA TEMANKU SAAT MENGEJEKKU?!" Bentakku ke Sakura yang langsung membulatkan mata. Emerald cerahnya seakan mulai berkaca-kaca seperti bocah, yang akan menangis.

"Dasar aneh kenapa kau marah, akukan hanya bercanda aku tidak bermaksud menghina kekasihmu!" Protesnya lalu mengembungkan kedua pipi seperti bocah.

"Hnn! Kekasih?!"

"Iya! Si pirang tadi itu kekasihmu yang sering di katakan murid sekelasku!" Ucapnya lalu mengatur nafas terlihat terbawa emosi kenapa dia marah seharusnya aku bukan?

"Teme!" Suara teriakkan yang sangat cempreng dobe. Yang kini mendekat ke arahku dan Sakura terus menatapku sinis.

"Yoo.. Sakura?" Sapa dobe dan Sakura membalas senyum yang terlihat ramah. luar biasa, cepat sekali berubah.

"Yoo juga pirang." Jawab Sakura, dobe langsung menunjukkan cengirang bodohnya.

"Panggil saja Naruto jangan pirang aku bukan turis." Ucap dobe sangat konyol, mereka berdua lalu memperkenalkan diri mereka bedua.

"Teme?" kenapa kau pergi dari Club padahal Sasori mengharapkan kita berdua masuk Club musiknya."

"Cih! Aku malas dobe." Jawabku

"Kenapa malas teme?" Tanya dobe terdengar polos.

"Karena Sasuke tidak bisa bernyanyi jadi dia kabur" Ucap Sakura langsung membuat dobe menganga seperti buaya kelaparan.

"Teme! Kau tidak bisa bernyanyi yang benar saja!!" Ucap dobe seakan histeris sampai murid yang melintas terkejut.

"Ini yaoi berisik sekali!" Ucap salah satu murid yang melintas langsung membuat dobe lemas seakan kehilangan kehidupan jika ada yang mengatainya yaoi dobe langsung down payah.

"Naruto kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan dobe yang sedang down.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura..." Jawab dobe lalu aku meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Brukhh...

"Naruto!!.. Sasuke?! Kekasihmu pingsan!!!"

Sial! Aku langsung berbalik menghampiri dobe. Terpaksa aku harus mengendongnya ke ruang UKS. "Pink, kenapa dobe bisa pingsan?" Tanyaku sambil mengendong dobe yang berat ini.

"Aku tadi tanya berapa lama kau dan Naruto pacaran... Malah Naruto pingsan" Jawabnya.

"PERTANYAAN BODOH!!! LEBIH BAIK KAU PERGI!!!" Bentakku sangat nyaring semua melihat ke arahku ada juga yang memaki dengan nama binatang yang menjijikan.

Tapi aku tidak mempedulikan mereka yang aku pedulikan hanya teman masa kecilku ini bagiku semua hanya bisa menghina dan membully seseorang hal ini sudah aku rasakan sejak SMP.

"Dasar yaoi parah, sampai semesra itu menjijikan hahaha!" Ejekkan demi ejekkan aku dengar rasanya aku ingin membatai semua yang menghinaku!

Cleekkk...

"Ehh?!" Ucap terkejut Siswi yang populer juga di sekolah ini dia Hinata Hyuuga sekaligus Osis yang baik menurut pandanganku pribadiku.

"Sasuke, Naruto kenapa?" Tanyanya seakan panik dia mengikutiku sampai aku membaringkan dobe di ranjang yang ada di ruangan UKS.

"Hnn.. Dobe cuma pingsan." Jawabku terdengar Hinata menghela nafas cukup berat.

"Kau kelihatan khawatir pada dobe?" Tanyaku.

"Eh?" Responya membuatku binggung dan sikapnya menjadi aneh.

Treeeetthhhh... Treeethhhh...

Aku meninggalkan ruang UKS sambil melirik ke arah dobe, sekilas aku memperhatikan Hinata yang benar dia kelihatat aneh?

"Hei?! kenapa kau diam bel sudah berbunyi? Tanyakku kepada Hinata aku memang mengenalnya tapi aku malas memanggil namanya.

"Aku akan menjaga Naruto bolehkan Sasuke karena aku inikan Osis."

"Hnn... jadi begitu nanti aku akan bilang ke sensei soal ini. Tolong jaga dobe" Pintaku.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." Jawabnya lalu aku meninggalkan mereka berdua pergi.

Saat aku akan ke kelasku si pink tadi berdiri di dekat tembok seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Sasuke?! Apa Naruto baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya tapi tidak aku tidak pedulikkan Saat dia menahan bahuku agar berhenti aku menatapnya horror ke arahnya. "Berhenti mengganguku! Lebih baik kau bersama fans anehmu saja!" Ucapku tegas dan dia hanya tertunduk lalu aku meninggalkannya.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 04

(Pink)


	4. Chapter 04 Pink

Title : Uchi-Haru-Yaoi Back To Normal

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : Drama, Romance And School

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T (mungkin)

Warning : Ancur banget.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

Chapter 04

(Pink)

\-- Naruto Pov --

"Naruto.." Suara yang lirih tapi aku amat yakin ada yang memanggilku, aku mulai membuka mataku untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

"Kau akhirnya sadar juga Naruto?" Tanya Osis yang sering menyapaku saat berangkat sekolah tiap pagi.

"Hah! Kenapa aku ada di UKS?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi saat aku ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur UKS, dia menahan kedua bahuku membuatku terkejut apa yang dia lakukan?

"Naruto kau istirahat dulu, tenanglah." Ucapnya dan aku hanya mengaguk berberapa kali sebagai balasan dari ucapanya.

"Sasuke menyuruhku menjagamu tenanglah." Ucapnya

"Hah?!" Teme menyurumu menjagaku?" Tanyaku, berarti teme mengenal Osis ini entah siapa dia, dan kenapa dia mengenalku? Padahal aku cuma sering di sapanya dan aku tidak begitu menanggapinya, aku malas mungkin dia akan mengejuk dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Iya, aku kenal Sasuke walau tidak begitu akhrab. Ini minum lah" Ucapnya sambil memberi segelas air.

Aku meminum yang dia beri lalu mengembalikan gelas yang dia berikan. Dia baik juga berbeda dengan yang lain apa karena dia seorang. Osi makanya memberi kesan yang terlihat baik?

Aku membaringkan diri di tempat tidur sambil melihat langit-langit ruang UKS. "Hei, namamu siapa maaf kalau caraku bertanya tidak sopan karena aku tidak tau namamu."

"Jadi kau tidak tau namaku ya?" Tanyanya, aku mengaruk kepalaku binggung harus menjawab apa terus terang saja, aku tidak begitu tau tentang nama murid di sekolah. maksudku tidak akhrab lebih tepatnya.

"Namaku Hinata Hyuuga, Ketua Osis dan sekaligus anak pemilik sekolah ini." Ucapnya, langsung aku membulatkan mata terkejut, aku tidak habis pikir dia anak pemilik sekolah mau merawatku. Tapi apa teme tau kalau yang dia minta tolong adalah anak pemilik sekolah?

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur lalu membungkukkan badan meminta maaf karena merepotkannya. "Maaf.. Aku merepotkanmu."

"Mmh.. Jangan seperti ini anggap saja aku seperti yang lain anggap aku temanmu ya?" Tanyanya lalu aku menatapnya seakan tak percaya dengan ucapannya tadi teman, dia bilang?

Serrkk..

"Kau sudah pulih, untungnya tidak demam tadi keningmu ini hangat aku kira akan demam."

Blusshh...

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan wajahnya juga mendengar ucapanya. Pikirku telapak tangannya lembut. Heh?! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal ini?

"Hah?! Kenapa wajahmu merah? Apa kau demam? Tanyanya lalu dia meraih kedua pipiku.

Brukkh...

"Hah! Naruto?!"

\-- Naruto Pov End --

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Treeeetthhh!! Treeewthhhtthh!!

Pelajaran pertama selesai semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Seperti biasa aku hanya diam di kelas sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Hari-hari yang membosankan apa lagi dobe sedang berada di UKS. Hah! iya dobe aku harus cepat menemuinya kalau tidak dia angkan di bully. Tapi ada Hinata pasti dia akan menolong dobe jika ada yang membully nya di UKS.

"Aku minta maaf..." Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara ternyata si pink kenapa dia ke kelasku?

"Hnn..." Jawabku singkat agar dia sadar bercandanya kelewatan, harusnya dia meminta maaf pada dobe juga.

"Sasuke? Aku minta maaf" Ucapnya lagi

"Hnn.."

"Sasuke aku... Minta maaf!" Ucapnya

"Hnn.. Iya aku maafkan." Jawabku

"Sasuke kenapa kelasmu sepi sekali?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di bangku yang berada di sebelahku.

"Semua ke kantin." Jawabku

"Hah?! Semua? Kompak sekali." Gumamnya lalu aku beranjak dari bangkuku. "Heh? Sasuke kau mau kemana? Tanyanya, membuatku kesal kenapa dia cerewet sekali bukannya takut padaku padahal aku sudah membentaknya.

"Aku mau ke UKS." Jawabku lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Baguslah dia tak mengikutiku, saat aku sampai di ruang UKS ternyata Dobe masih pingsan.

Clekkhh...

"Eh! Sasuke?"

"Hinata apa dobe belum sadar dari tadi?" Tanyaku ke Hinata yang sedang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur dobe.

"Tadi Naruto sempat sadar tapi pingsan lagi..." Jawab Hinata.

"Hah?! Apa kau bilang pingsan lagi?" Tanyaku lalu Hinata menghela nafas pelan dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Brakkk...

"Hinataaaa?!" Sial ternyata si pink lagi.

"Sakura?! Tumben apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? Setahuku kau tidak pernah ke UKS.

"Iya aku sedang tidak enak badan. Eh?! Sasuke apa kabar?" Tanyanya seakan di buat sok akrab malah terlihat aneh.

Sial pasti dia mengikutiku dan membuat seakan belum bertemu juga seperti seakan akhrab denganku.

"Naruto masih pingsan?" Ucap si pink sambil mendekat ke tempat tidur yang Naruto pakai, Hinata terlihat aneh?

"Sakura kau kenal Naruto?" Tanya Hinata ke pink bodoh.

"Aku baru kenal dengannya, Hinata kau kenapa menghela nafas?" Tanya si pink

"Aku lelah hari ini sibuk sekali." Jawab Hinata.

Aku merasa seperti patung yang sedang memperhatikan dua gadis remaja yang sedang mengobrol. Cih!

"Woi! Dobe sadar!" Ucapku lalu Hinata menatapku seakan tidak suka, Hnn.. Dia kenapa?

"Sasuke ayo kita jalan-jalan.." Ucap si pink, membuatku kesal. Apa dia bilang jalan-jalan apa aku kurang kasar padanya?

"Ayoo!" Ucapnya lalu mengandengku pergi, aku hanya menuruti maunya beberapa murid menatap kami berdua saat berjalan di koridor. Ada juga yang menganga seperti Dobe. saat melihat kami berdua.

"Sasuke?" Tanyanya dan semakin aneh dia merangkul tanganku

"Hnn!"

"Aku punya banyak buku cerita yaoi apa kau mau baca?" Bisiknya membuatku terkejut!

"Cih! aku bukan yaoi!" Bentakku, apa dia kurang jelas dengan ucapanku?

"Heh... Aku hanya bercanda, ayo kita ke kantin?!" Ucapnya sambil mengajakku ke kantin tapi rasanya aneh dia menghimpit tanganku sial pikiranku jadi tidak jelas.

"Sasuke kau kenapa?"

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab apa yang di tanya oleh si pink, mana mungkin aku harus jujur kalau tanganku sempat... Sudahlah.

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 05

(Kencan?)


	5. Chapter 05 Kencan?

Title : Uchi-Haru-Yaoi Back To Normal

Pair : SasuSaku.

Genre : Drama, Romance And School

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U.

Rate : T (mungkin)

Warning : Ancur banget.

Sifat karakter sangat beda.

Chapter 05

(Kencan?)

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Hampir semua murid yang kini berada di kantin melihat kearahku. Berbisik dan melihat seakan tidak suka itulah yang dapat aku lihat secara jelas, apapun yang mereka pikirkan aku tidak peduli. "La.. La laa..." Si pink ini bersenandung kelihatannya dia suka jika aku di tatap horror fansnya.

"Hnn... Pink?"

"La...La.. La.. laa.." Dia terus saja bersenandung bodoh. Entah kenapa yang berada di kantin satu persatu pergi meninggalkan aku bersama si pink ini yang terus saja... La la la tidak jelas dan sesekali tersenyum padaku. Apa dia jadi aneh karena aku bentak?

Kantin yang tadinya cukup ramai, tempat duduk yang di isi para Siswa, Siswi kini benar-benar telah sepi. Di mana pun aku berada pasti semua menjauh mungkin karena aku di cap sebagai yaoi. Aku dan si pink ini, sedang duduk berhadapan hanya di batasi meja yang tersedia di kantin terasa begitu sunyi, hanya pegawai penjaga kantin yang kelihatannya sangat lemas apa mungkin karena ada aku?

Entah kenapa aku mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh. "Sasuke, kenapa kau diam saja? Apa tidak bosan dari tadi cuma diam?" Tanyanya lalu mengunyah roti.

Aku malas sekali menjawab pertanyaan nya, lalu aku beranjak dari dudukku. Mungkin aku harus pergi ke atap sekolah di sana memang tempat yang cocok buatku.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau pergi?! Heii! Sasuke ini rotimu kenapa tidak kau makann?!"

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

Hinata terus memperhatikan Naruto yang kini sedang terbaring di tempat tidur ruang UKS. Hinata yang sebenarnya diam-diam memperhatikan Naruto yang selalu saja di anggap pencinta sejenis itu telah membuatnya jatuh hati waktu pertema kali bertemu. karena menurut Hinata, Naruto berbeda dengan Siswa lain Hinata tidak berpikir apa karena Naruto itu yaoi. Karena dia yakin Naruto bukan pencinta sejenis yang memang selalu menjadi pembicara di setiap kelas sampai para Guru, pun percaya hal itu karena Naruto dan Sasuke sangat dekat yang lebih menguatkan lagi mereka berdua tidak memiliki teman.

\-- Naruto Pov --

Aku menatap langit-langit ruangan. Apa mungkin ini masih di ruang UKS? Aku mulai untuk bangun dari baringku dan melihat suasana ruangan yang ternyata benar ini ruangan UKS. Kepalaku pusing... Entah berapa lama aku tertidur dia masih ada di sini!

"Eh?! Kau akhirnya bangun juga Naruto!" Ucapnya sambil mendekat kearahku yang kini sedang duduk di tempat tidur.

Dia terlihat senang dan memperhatikanku lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya di keningku, dia baik sekali andai dia mau jadi temanku heeh... Itu tidak mungkin, tapi aku hari ini senang karena Sasori kakak kelas yang sangat populer ingin menjadi temanku dan Teme.

Aku mulai beranjak dari baringku, lalu membungkukan badan mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku pada Hinata yang hari ini menungguiku di ruangan UKS. Aku membuatnya repot hari ini apa lagi dia adalah OSIS. Yang begitu sibuk dia tersenyum saat aku melihatnya, aku senang akhirnya ada mau menjadi temanku, semoga teme mendapat keberuntungan sepertiku sekarang. "Naruto, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanyanya saat aku ingin melangkah pergi. "Iya, aku sudah lebih baik terima kasih ya, aku sangat membuatmu repot hari ini." Jawabku, Hinata hanya mengeleng berberapa kali lalu aku meninggalkan ruangan UKS. Saat aku melewati koridor kelas, semua seperti biasa tersenyum seperti meremehkan, apa aku ini harus selalu mendapatkan ini semua ya?

\-- Naruto Pov End --

\-- Sakura Pov --

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas setiap dia berucap jangan ikuti aku. Dasar yaoi kenapa dia kasar sekali? Akukan hanya ingin mencari tau kebenaran nya dia yaoi atau tidak. Memang aku suka membaca cerita yaoi dan di setiap ceritanya kesannya cukup romantis walaupun sejenis.

"Pink! sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku lebih baik kau bersama fansmu." Ucap Sasuke yang selalu saja membuatku kesal. "Huuuh!! Aku bosan mereka semua genit!" Jawabku lalu Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat akan menaiki anak tangga. "Hnn.. Genit?!"

"Hmm.. Kenapa kau seperti terkejut Sasuke?" Tanyaku

"Aku hanya heran." Ucapnya sangat di buat tenang

"Heeh... Apanya yang kau herankan?" Tanyaku polos semoga dia mau menjawab.

"Aku heran jika mereka mengaku sebagai fans, seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan hal itu" Ucapnya

"Kau benar juga tapi hampir semua yang aku kenal seperti itu dasar laki-laki selalu saja mencari kesempatan, kadang aku merasa muak huhh.. Ehh kenapa aku malah curhat padamu?" Ucapku, Sasuke mulai menaiki anak tangga. Aku mengikutinya menuju atap sekolah sekilas aku berpikir tapi dia kenapa tidak seperti yang lain? Mmh aku lupa diakan yaoi, mana mungkin genit.

Clekhh...

Aku melihatnya melangkah saat memasuki pintu menuju atap sekolah. Jujur aku tidak pernah kesini, angin berhembus cukup kencang.

"Pink?! ngengam rokmu!"

"Eh?! Buat apaa?" Tanyaku

Wuussshhh...

"Kyaaakkkk!!!" Teriaku sambil berusaha menahan agar rokku ini tidak terbawa, alur angin yang berhembus kencang ternyata maksudnya tadi ini tempat ini membuatku kesal!

Dia memejamkan mata, aku menatapnya berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Angin berhembus berkali-kali, aku sangat membenci tempat yang membuatku malu seperti ini. "Sebentar lagi anginnya berhenti pink"

"Huuhh.. Sok tau!" Jawabku dengan nada kesal aku menyesal mengikuti yaoi ini.

Dia tetap memejamkan mata, ternyata benar angin berhenti berhembus kencang hebat juga dia seperti peramal. Dia mulai membuka mata perlahan lalu menatapku. Aneh sekali kenapa aku malu?

Jika dia bukan yaoi pasti para Siswi di sekolah akan histeris memanggilnya di lihat dari sisi mana pun dia keren di tambah tampan. Hah kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini?!

"Seharusnya kau tak mengikutiku pink." Ucapnya entak kenapa terdengar berbeda tidak kasar juga tidak dingin apa mungkin telingaku ini salah mendengar?

"Huhh!"

"Hnn.. Huhh?" Tanyanya dan aku langsung terdiam tanpa sebab yang jelas pandangku tertuju padanya

"Pink?" Tanyanya

"Jangan panggil aku pink aku malas mendengarnya!" Ucapku

"Hnn.. Kenapa kau marah?" Tanyanya

Aku hanya diam terus menatapnya entah aku ini kenapa kesal, jika dia memanggilku pink. Padahal tadi aku biasa saja aku ini kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?

Degh..

Aku melihat ke arah kiri, memandang terali besi pembatas atap sekolah. Perasaan yang aneh ini membuatku merasa gugup yang amat susah untukku jelaskan.

Dia mendekat melepas jass yang ia pakai lalu memakaikannya di pinggangku, aku hanya seperti orang bodoh diam membiarkan apa yang ia lakukakan.

Wuusssshhh...

Aku sekarang mengerti apa maksud perbuatanya dengan begini aku lebih tenang tak memikirkan hembusan angin yang membuatku kesal.

Teakhhhh...

"Aduhh kenapa kau menyetil jidatku?!" Tanyaku sekaligus aku sadar dari lamunanku.

"Kau melamun seperti orang bodoh." Ucapnya membuat kedua pipi ini seakan menghangat entah kenapa? Aku saja tak mengerti pada diri sekarang aku ini seperti orang bodoh.

Brakkk!!!

"Temee!!" Suara teriakan yang sangat nyaring membuatku terkejut lalu melihat kearah pintu keluar dari atap sekolah. Ternyata Naruto yang kini melihat kearah kami berdua.

Aku melangkah mundur beberapa kali, aku baru sadar jarakku dan dia terlalu dekat.

"Teme, Sakura? Kalian berdua ternyata!!!" Ucap histeris Naruto, aku hanya melihat kearah lain.

"Kalian ternyata melupakanku kenapa aku di tinggal di UKS sendirian!!" Tanyanya cukup nyaring. Aku hanya tertawa geli.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang terus mengomel, mereka berdua sangat akhrab. Aku sangat suka melihatnya tapi sayang mereka berdua saling.. Sudahlah aku tidak peduli itu pilihan mereka bedua!

Akhirnya semua kegiatan di sekolah selesai. Hari pun menjelang sore, aku mulai melangkah keluar sekolah di gerbang sekolah terlihat Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata. Sepertinya mereka membicarakan sesuatu? Aku mendekat kearah mereka bertiga, Sasuke tiba-tiba menoleh kearahku!

Ternyata Hinata meminta bantuan Naruto untuk mengantarnya pulang. Mmh.. Biasanya Hinata pulang sendiri aneh?

Arah rumahku sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. rumah kami sama yang berbeda blok yang aku tau mereka berdua tidak jauh dari rumahku.

"Sasuke?"

"Hnn... Apa pink?"

"Jangan panggil aku pink!" Protesku, aku mulai tidak suka dengan panggilan pinknya.

Dia hanya diam kami berdua berjalan bersama untuk pulang. Sasuke hanya diam terus melihat lurus ke depan, aku meliriknya beberapa kali. Entah kenapa suasanya semakin canggung.

"La... La.. laa" Senandungku menenangkan rasa gugupku, dia tetap diam, aku menghela nafas. Aku kecewa tanpa sebab yang pasti.

"Pink?" Tanyanya, aku mengembungkan pipi kesal. kenapa dia tetap menanggilku pink!

"Huuh.. Apa?!" Jawabku ketus aku kesal sekali dengannya.

"Apa kau tau kencan itu seperti apa?" Tanyanya polos padahal nada seakan dingin.

"Hahahaha... Bercandamu lucu Sasuke" ucapku lalu menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku.

"Hnn.. Aku tidak bercanda." Ucapnya, sambil menatap tegas tepat di depanku membuatku diam lalu tersenyum. " Ekhhmm.. Begini kencan itu... Mmhh begini.. Mmm... Kencan itu... Mm.."

"Hnn.. apa?" Tanyanya

"Kencan itu semacam jalan bersama, makan bersama, nonton bersama.. Tapi hanya untuk pasangan kekasih." Ucapku panjang lebar dan sebenarnya ini cuma yang aku tau dari film saja.

"Jadi begitu.." Gumamnya

"Kenapa kau tanya soal kencan?" Tanyaku

Dia hanya diam tak menjawab melanjutkan apa yang kami awalnya tuju yaitu pulang.

Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang ternyata punggungnya lebar juga hehe.. Aku mulai aneh memikirkan hal bodoh. Tapi ada rasa penasar kenapa tadi dia tanya soal kencan.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 06

(Dia)


End file.
